peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 September 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-09-14 ;Comments *There is a competition in the show to win tickets to attend the Maida Vale sets by Little Killers and the Hunches on Wednesday 22 September 2004. Sheikh Ahmed is one of the winners. *The Flying Dutchman track comes from an LP issued in 2001 that Peel found amongst the boxes of unheard records at Peel Acres over the weekend. *In Peel's opinion, the Prosthetic Cunt track features "one of the the finest intros to any record that I've played you this year." *John mentions in passing that he's been trying to find a copy of the Status Quo single "Whatever You Want" on 7", "so I can play it at gigs... it's impossible to find. Infuriating." A top 5 hit in the UK for the band in October 1979, so not exactly a rare record. A few weeks later, on 28 September 2004, Peel played the song after being sent a copy of the single by a listener as a late birthday present. *The record by Kentucky AFC had been sent to John by Huw Stephens, then presenter of 'The Session In Wales' radio programme. *After playing the Gene Vincent track, Peel remarks that by a coincidence he happens to have a new compilation album with him from Ace Records that features the original version of the song Vincent covered. He decides to play it next. *The track by PSP was selected by Archie Ravenscroft, who had reportedly crawled over to the boxes of unheard records at Peel Acres and picked it out. Sessions *Detroit Cobras #2. Recorded 2004-09-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Link Wray: Batman Theme (LP - Early Recordings) Ace *Gypsies: Jerk It (LP - Land of 1000 Dances: Special Soul & Funk Edition) Kent *Cranebuilders: Fallen Arches (LP - Sometimes You Hear Through Someone Else) White Label *Detroit Cobras: Hey Sailor (Peel Session) *Das Bierbeben: Staub (Robag Wruhme remix) (12") Shitkatapult *Flying Dutchman: Not What It Seems (LP - Trip To The Core) Tone Casualties *Chton: Book Of Black Earth (LP - Chtonian Lifecode) Retribute *LXC: Eko (Jakin Boaz Remix) (12") Alphacut :JP: "And for those of you unfamiliar with Eko, it's a linoleum-like product made in Hungary. No, actually I've got no idea at all what it is (laughs)." *Decoration: I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It (CDR Demo) *Lester Fitzpatrick: Turbulent (LP - Dark House Music Sampler) System *Prosthetic Cunt: Brain Smokin' Bones (7" EP - Nemo vs Prosthetic Cunt) Relapse *Detroit Cobras: Hot Dog (Peel Session) *Harry Trevor: Jolly Good Luck to the Girl who Loves a Soldier (78) John Bull (Pig's Big 78) *Mimaku Spldat: Colossus (EP - Whatever I Want) Phantomnoise *Lonnie Johnson: Woke Up With The Blues In My Fingers (Various Arists Compilation LP - Century Of The Blues) Chrome Dreams *DM Bob & Jem Finer: Girlfriend Stole My Alien (LP - Twomanband) White Label *Blake Baxter: Sexuality (Various Artists Compilation LP - Jeff Mills: Choice - A Collection Of Classics) Azuli *Detroit Cobras: Fall (Peel Sessions) *Royals: Negusa Nagast (LP - Dubbing With The Royals) Pressure Sounds *Hugh Hopper: Craig's Distended Train Ride (LP - The Stolen Hour) Burning Shed Track features Robert Wyatt on cornet. *Kentucky AFC: Be Nesa (LP - Kentucky AFC) Boobytrap :JP: "I've been working very hard on my autobiography in recent weeks and I'm now up to - I've got it written on the back of my hand - 30,935 words, which is almost a third of the way to the end of the book, really. I can't tell at this stage whether it's going to be any good or not, but I've been doing a lot of name-dropping and there's a lot of filth in there as well, which cos obviously is what sells. The point I'd reached at the end of today's writing was a reference to a Gene Vincent song with one of the silliest titles that any record recorded by anybody had: specifically 'B-I-Bickey-Bi, Bo-Bo-Boo'. Louise the producer was quite interested to hear that and I'm always happy to please her. So..." *Gene Vincent: B-I-Bickey-Bi, Bo-Bo-Boo (LP - The Very Best Of) Capitol *Don Carter: Bi Bickey Bi Bo Bo Boo (Various Artists Compilation LP - Gene Vincent Cut Our Songs: Primitive Texas Rockabilly & Honky Tonk) Ace *Ethos: Hypnotize (12") (Future Dance *PSP: A Compilation of What's Never Seen (CD Single) Grazedland *Detroit Cobras: Tonight (Peel Session) *hp.stonji: Errorbeauty (EP - Metic) Spezialmaterial *Urdog: Zombie Cloud (LP - Garden Of Bones) Secret Eye *Jerry Lee Lewis: There Stands The Glass (LP - 2 for 1) Raven) *Zatokrev: Reveal (LP - Zatokrev) Codebreaker File ;Name *John Peel 2004-09-14.mp3 *John_Peel_20040914 ;Length *1:57:34 *1:58:45 ;Other ;Available *1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 16 of 17 (2004 & Shows from Finnish Radio) *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions